1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices configured to correct time by receiving radio waves from a global positioning system (GPS).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a timepiece using the GPS has been developed (which will be referred to as a GPS timepiece hereinafter) as an electronic device capable of correcting time to provide exact time anywhere in the world.
For example, JP2010-96707 A, which is a Japanese patent document, discloses a timepiece, which is so-called a solar watch, including a solar panel as an electronic device to generate power by receiving light. The electronic device, such as the solar timepiece, can be used for a long time without replacing a battery by generating power with a solar panel to charge a secondary battery. The patent document above also discloses a structure to suppress deterioration of antenna characteristics of an antenna by forming a notch at a part of the solar panel corresponding to the antenna so as not to place the solar panel above the antenna.
If, however, such a notch is provided in the solar panel corresponding to the antenna as disclosed in the patent document above, a light receiving area of the solar panel is correspondingly decreased, which causes a decrease in power generation amount.
Further, a notch in the solar panel may easily be seen through from the dial side, which damages design property.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device that can prevent deterioration of antenna characteristics of a circular polarization antenna that receives GPS radio waves, while having excellent design property and capable of minimizing the decrease of power generation amount of the solar panel.